


Larry Stylinson One Shots

by emi_LHZNL_1D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1D fan, 1d, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, One Direction One Shot, One Shot, Sad One Shot, Zayn Malik - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emi_LHZNL_1D/pseuds/emi_LHZNL_1D
Summary: This book will consist of Larry Stylinson one shots
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. The Sun Is Gone

"Louis is dead."

The world freezes. Time seems to stand still.

I look at the man in front of me in utter shock.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

We were supposed to our happily ever after.

Seems like the universe had other plans.

"Lo-o-ou-is i-is d-dead?" I manage to press out, tears filling my eyes.

I feel my lips tremble and I'm struggling to breathe properly.

The doctor looks at me, forced smile on his face. As if it's supposed to help.

"Yes. I'm afraid so. I am so sorry for your loss Mr. Styles" the doctor says.

And with that he leaves the waiting area.

I collapse.

Liam pulls my shaking body off the floor and holds me.

I press my face into his neck and cry.

Liam's crying too.

It hurts. It hurts more than I thought possible.

He's gone. Forever. I lost the love of my life. My best friend.

I hear Liam whispering things in my ear, but I can't seem to understand what he's saying.

The arms hold me tighter. It's comforting, but not as good as Louis' arms.

I don't know how long we stand there. Holding each other.

But eventually Liam let's go.

I cling to him like a koala, afraid if I let go, he'll leave me too.

My tears have stained his shirt and his mine.

"Hazza. We have to go home. The other lads don't know yet." Liam chokes out.

Louis used to call me Hazza.

I shake my head. We haven't seen him yet. And I can't face Zayn and Niall. Knowing they'll be as broken as us.

"I can't Li. We have to see him. He's alone" I slightly panic as I tell him. My baby is alone.

With that I turn and drag him towards the room I know he's in, ignoring the stinging pain all over my body.

The whole in my chest hurts a hundred times worse.

We some to a stop outside the room.

I remember the last time I saw him.

Blood running down the side of his face, body broken.

But the worst part was the fear in his eyes.

I had tried comforting him, but it didn't help.

I close my eyes before looking at Liam. He didn't look too good either.

His face is red, eyes puffy and tears running down his cheeks.

"Are you ready Haz?" Liam asks.

I shake my head. "I won't ever be"

With that I pull open the door.

What I see brings a new wave of shock and pain.

The room is empty, except for a table.

There is a covered body laying on the table.

I take in a sharp breath.

I am shaking as I step closer to the table.

With tears streaming down my face and shaky hands I lift the fabric off his face.

There he was.

His beautiful face was right there.

If it weren't for how pale he looked, he could've been sleeping.

In a way, I guess he is. Only he won't ever wake up.

I let out a shattering sob.

His hair is still soft as I run my hands through it.

He still looks gorgeous. With his once pink lips slightly open. His perfect button nose and defined cheekbones. His eyes. Oh, his eyes were to die for. They shone brighter than the sun. lets not even start on the colour. The ocean would be jealous.

But the most beautiful thing about him, is him. How when he smiled, the world got a little bit brighter. His hugs that made you feel so safe. How he would crack a joke if things got awkward. How he told everyone he's 5.9 when everyone knew the truth already. His cuddles. His kindness. He accepted everyone for who they were.

He was my world.

I cup his cheek as a tear falls off my face and lands there. His cheek that used too blush when I told him a dirty joke.

Or told him how much I love him.

Liam is now standing next to me, hand on my shaking shoulder.

I hear him sniffling.

"Was he in pain?" Liam carefully asks.

My breath hithes as I nod.

Liam let's out a sob before I pull him into my arms.

He hides his face in my neck while rambling apologies.

"Shhhh. It's not you fault Li. He loved us. I'm sure if he were here now he would make fun of your tall hair or my deep voice to cheer us up. He would also give us both one of those amazing hugs, and of course kiss me like no one was watching." I add the last part with a slight chuckle.

Louis would always know how to make us smile.

Liam nods before hugging me back.

We stand like that for a while before I pull away.

I bend down and kiss Louis' forehead before kissing both his cheeks softly.

I take in a deep breath before finally kissing his now cold lips.

"I love you Lou, my sunshine. Don't you ever forget that." I whisper in his ear. My voice cracking.

I pull away and look at him one last time. Taking in all his beauty. Before I take Liam's hand and we walk out of the room.

I hear the door close. And I collapse to the floor in heart breaking sobs. Again.I feel Liam's strong arms wrap around my curled-up body.

I can't do this. Not without him. He was my other half.

Louis was my sun.

But the sun is gone. 

And I am left in the dark with a gigantic, Louis-shaped hole in my life.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I am so sorry for making this. I am currently sobbing as I am writing this AN.**

**I have no idea what drove me to write this cruel thing.**

**But what do you think happened?**

**Do you want a part 2?**

**Please leave a kudo and comment :)**


	2. The Sun Is Gone (Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This mentions depression, self harm and suicide
> 
> Also, I recommend listening to Sweet Creature while reading this

He’s been gone for almost a year.

It’s been a year without laughter.

A year without sparkling, blue eyes.

A year without his soft voice singing me to sleep.

A year without his contagious smile.

A year without joy.

And also, a year without One Direction.

After Liam and I left the hospital on the day of the crash, we went to Niall’s place. Zayn was there as well. I can still remember the way Niall’s eyes turned from shining with joy to empty as the grief took over his ocean eyes. I can clearly hear Zayn screaming as he fell to the floor. The pain of loosing his best friend, his brother, too much.

Liam and Niall tried their best to stay strong for Zayn and me, but eventually they fell too.

By the time of Louis’ funeral, the world knew of the tragic car accident that claimed the life of Louis William Tomlinson and almost took his other half with him.

It was a truly, beautiful service, despite all the grief. I can still feel Jay’s heart-shattering sobs as she cried for her eldest son. I can still picture Louis’ siblings, crying silently over their big brother.

I didn’t shed a tear that day. The lads and I preformed a few songs, Moments, Over Again, Little Things and If I Could Fly. Louis’ parts weren’t sung.

I haven’t sung since.

Shortly after the funeral, it was announced that One Direction was splitting up and never coming back.

We all logged off of social media, to avoid the pain of seeing his name everywhere. The hole in our lives were reminder enough of what we had lost that day.

I speak to the boys sometimes, when they come by to check if I’m still breathing.

Seeing them hurts like hell.

Niall has become thin. Too thin.

He completely lost his appetite, not even smiling when Nandos is mentioned. Niall doesn’t laugh anymore. Not like he used to.

Liam, I don’t even know.

He isn’t the same Liam he used to be. He barely speaks. Only when spoken too. When he’s not cuddling us, he’s cooking. Desperate to get us to eat something. But while taking care of us, he’s forgotten himself.

Zayn doesn’t seem to care anymore.

I haven’t seen his hair styled since that day. He only ever wears sweats. And he’s more quiet than ever. Liam practically has to pull him by his ears to get him out of their house.

I haven’t seen any of them in about a month. Which is a good thing right now.

I haven’t gone to his grave, and I never will.

Instead, I leave flowers on his nightstand.

The apartment is so empty without his loud presence filling up the silence.

Sometimes when I get home from my monthly trip to the shop, which consists of me wandering the aisles picking out pizzas I would’ve eaten with him, I forget he’s not there when I open the door.

Some part of me still expects to hear his beautiful voice call, “Finally, you’re home Haz! I’m starving over here.” As he would tackle me in a hug. Then he would forget how hungry he was and just look at me, giving me the chance too admire his blue eyes, shining with life and love. His soft cheeks, slightly rosy with blush. I would then have kissed him and carried him bridal style to the kitchen. Him laughing like a drunk high school girl.

When I’m not attacked by a gorgeous hedgehog, reality hits me like a truck.

I’ll end up curled up in one of his hoodies, clutching onto his pillow for dear life. I will lie there for hours before moving.

Moving to the bathroom. The bathroom he would shower in. He brushed his teeth in this bathroom. We would kiss under the hot water until it got cold. He would massage my scalp as he washed my hair.

It’s also the bathroom where I now drag cold, sharp metal across my pale skin.

I promised him I’d try as he was dying in front of me.

I promised my mother I would try as I was crying in her arms.

I promised the lads I would try whenever they came over.

But I can’t anymore.

I can’t take the guilt.

It was my fault.

Louis and I were going to drive to Modest and demand to be free. We were married for fucks sake.

It hadn’t gone well.

Modest had threatened the rest of the band if we tried to come out, so of course we wouldn’t.

We were still furious and heart broken. I was so angry.

I was the one driving the car. 

I didn’t see the truck coming.

Not before it was too late.

Louis’ dying words to me were, “I love you Hazza. Always have, and always will. This is not the end. You and me Haz. Even if my time is up, I will come back and haunt you, my love. Don’t blame yourself. Promise me you’ll try?”

I had nodded my head and held his hand. As I felt him slip away, I had sung the words too Sweet Creature as tears were flowing freely out of both our eyes...

_Sweet creature_

_Had another talk about where it’s going wrong_

_But we’re still young_

_We don’t know where we’re going_

_But we know where we belong_

Louis had a small smile ghosting his pink lips.

_And oh we started_

_Two hearts in one home_

_It’s hard when we argue_

_We’re both stubborn_

_I know, but oh_

By this point, I was choking on my own sobs.

_Sweet creature, sweet creature_

_Wherever I go, you bring me home_

_Sweet creature, sweet creature_

_When I run out of road, you bring me home_

I had managed to give him one last kiss before continuing.

_Sweet creature_

_We’re running through the garden_

_Oh, where nothing bothering us_

_But we’re still young_

_I always think about you and how we don’t speak enough_

I knew he was gone but finished the song for the first and last time.

_And oh we started_

_Two hearts in one home_

_It’s hard when we argue_

_We’re both stubborn_

_I know, but oh_

_Sweet creature, sweet creature_

_Wherever I go, you bring me home_

_Sweet creature, sweet creature_

_When I run out of road, you bring me home_

_I know when we started_

_Just two hearts in one home_

_It gets harder when we argue_

_We’re both stubborn_

_I know, but oh_

_Sweet creature, sweet creature_

_Wherever I go, you bring me home_

_Sweet creature, sweet creature_

_When I run out of road, you bring me home_

_You’ll bring me home_

One year later, and I still remember every word.

For the first time in a year I sing.

I sing that very song as I’m breaking the promise to the love of my life.

I sing that song as I’m dragging the metal across my pale skin, painting it red.

I am thinking about all the memories as I feel myself fade away against the cold bathroom tiles. Wrapped in Louis’ blanket.

I’m not afraid as everything goes black.

I can almost hear my angel’s voice singing to me.

When I finally see his face, irises sparkling with love, I know that I’m home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for 80 reads!! That means a lot to me!!! :)
> 
> Did any of you cry while reading this? 
> 
> I sobbed while writing it..
> 
> What do you think? 
> 
> It's almost 6am when I finsihed writing this. It's been a rough couple of days, and I needed an outlet. So here I am. making myself cry...well well. It is what it is!
> 
> I hope you liked the ending, even if it was really sad :)
> 
> Please leave a comment and a kudo :)
> 
> (I don't encourage suicide or self harm in any way, shape or form. If you're struggling please talk to someone. I am always here if you just need someone to listen)


	3. All Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Thank you so much for 100 reads!!
> 
> This is really short and kinda sucks, but I hope you like it regardless :)

I don’t know where I am when I open my eyes.

But then I look to the side and everything comes flooding back.

_His eyes. That’s the first thing I noticed about him. They’re blue._

_“Hi handsome. I’m Louis. And what may your name be?” Louis asked me. “I’m Harry”_

_It was only the first date, but I kissed him anyways. And his lips. If I could only feel one thing for the rest of my life, it would be his lips moving against mine. Nothing else mattered as his hands locked in my hair._

_“I love you Hazza” a blush covered his face. I cupped his cheek before I leaned forward. Capturing his lips in a kiss I would never forget before I whispered, “I love you more than anything Lou”_

_We’d only been dating for about a year, but it felt like a lifetime. He had the most angelic voice. I would never get tired of hearing him talk._

_It had been 18 months since green eyes met blue when I proposed._

_Louis and I had been married for about a year when we decided to adopt. We ended up adopting a beautiful, 5-year-old little girl named Olivia. She wasn’t ours, but we loved her more than anything._

_Olivia was 7 when it happened._

_Neither of us had been the same since we lost our princess. And it was my fault._

_Louis had been out working late and Olivia wanted to go out for dinner. For a seven-year-old, she was quite the character. We went to a restaurant five minutes away from home. I left to go to the restroom for two minutes. Two minutes is all it takes for some sick person too take a child._

_We never saw her again. It’s been 4 years._

_4 years without Laila. Without the Louis I fell in love with. Without the Harry Louis loved. We were two ghosts standing in the place of you and me._

_It was yesterday the second tragedy struck._

_Louis was at the mall, buying new trousers. I stayed at home to finish up something for work. I can’t even remember what it was. All I remember is getting a phone call. The man calling was a police officer. There had been a shooting. 28 dead. My husband was one of them._

I’m all alone.

I am 32 years old and have nothing left.

My child was taken from me and so were my husband.

What have I done to deserve this?

There is only one thing left to do.

The only thing that can reunite me with my family again.

Cause here? I have nothing left to live for.


End file.
